solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Clan Bertach
Overview Clan Bertach is an open, and free-to-join clan. Make sure to contact Brandles before you make one, though! A relatively young clan, the Bertachs are situated on Deurlyth’s northern coast and enjoy keeping themselves extremely organized. A Bertach is characterized by their strong sense of both Deurlen and clan pride, not hesitating to announce the clan they hail from. Clan Bertach very much values the system they have; one in which everybody has a roll to fill. Children of particular families are groomed for their particular place whether it be hunting, smithing, or lumber. Everyone has a place within the clan, and no one is without work. The Bertach Clan colors are blue and green. History 1127 The four parent clans Bronach, Fionuir, Solathair, and Cearbhaill joined under one name. Up until this point, they'd only maintained a regular flow of trade. --- MORE TO COME --- 1197 As of the year 1197, when the Dowd Treaty came into place, Clan Bertach migrated south to Westmoor, now living amongst Bairre Bertach and his farm, establishing a small village named 'Glas Gleann'. Traditions Chevrons A distinct trademark of Bertach clan tattoos is the chevron, usually two of them in succession. Though, it isn’t uncommon for a member of the clan to have several chevrons. These marking can be found most anywhere, but are predominantly on the side of the wrist, on the clan member’s right arm. More likely than not, they share the clan’s colors; blue and green. More than anything, the chevrons are a symbol of your tie to the Bertach clan, and serve as nothing more than a reminder of the wearer’s roots. Braith Braith is a ceremonial dance involving three members of the clan. At a young age, the dancers are chosen and taught to perform the Braith during the end of Deep Cold in order to appease the Divines and make way for the new coming of Bright Dawn. To perform a Braith, the three dancers must be painted from head to toe in their respective clan tattoos/patterns, and their clothing loose fitting with colored beads in various patterns. The three dancers each hold a thurible, a metal censer suspended from chains, in which they burn incense. Together they all dance, their movements fluid as they twirl the thurible around themselves while the incense burns. Braith is an incredibly careful ceremony, any sort of outside influence could potentially mean failure which anger the Divines, thus those within the clan often keep this isolated and meticulously plan out the Braith. Those permitted to take part in Braith are meticulously hand picked by the leading matriarch/patriarch of the Fionúir family, as it is their duty as spiritual advisors to the clan. They are believed to have the Divines’ best interests in mind, and have been said to speak with them directly. The word itself is made of two key components. The first part is derived from the word 'brí', which means 'energy' or 'life'. The second part is derived from 'airigh', meaning 'sense' and 'feeling'. All together, Braith means 'the feeling of life’. This, but much less intense. Participants in Braith dance in a circle around one another. Parent Clans/Families ‘Ye' dunnae got yer' Brónachs, yer' Fionúirs, yer’ Soláthairs. Ye' jus' got /Bertachs/." - Bairre Bertach Still a relatively young clan, Clan Bertach is made up of four relatively small parent clans with different specializations and crafts. Depending on your parent clan, you'll be predisposed to a set of skills to help and provide for the clan at large. Brónach-''' The very clan’s heart and soul, the Brónach family is known to be a group of leaders for the clan, bringing them up through harsh times and acting as pillars of the community. They most value honest and hard labor, producing the strongest and most physically robust children. Among this family are those tied into the clans more tough labor, charged with smithing, crafting, woodworking, logging, and etc. This family usually greets everyone they meet with absolute kindness and hospitality, seeming to carry an outright jolly demeanor. The current patriarch and elder of this family is Ciarán Bertach. The Bronach clan sigil is a blacksmith's hammer or axe transposed over a wych elm tree, a staple wood of this family's craft. 'Fionúir-' The clan’s sole providers and planners of ceremonies. The Fionúir family are a more spiritually inclined folk that expend their efforts on making sure the Divines are appeased, and one of their many tasks involves preparing the majority of their festivals and ceremonies-This also includes picking the next generation of dancers for Braith-. On the side, members of the family are herbalists and brewers of odd concoctions, tonics, and medicines. Some members are able to tell fortunes and identify if a woman in the clan is pregnant with fertility tests. If a member of the clan possesses the gift, they are most likely to be a Fionúir. Those in the family are much frailer than their other clanmates. The current matriarch of the family is Caoimhe Fionúir. Fionúir translates to ‘spiritual’ or ‘ghostly’, which resemble their nature at heart. 'Soláthair-' The clan’s hunters, trappers, and providers. The Soláthair family are a hardy bunch, built more for moving and striking quickly, the members of this family are a bit more lean than their Brónach cousins. Because of their place in the clan, they see themselves somewhat as protectors, especially over the less physically able in the clan. The Soláthair are also responsible for many crafts related to hunting such as leatherwork, bow making, fletching and so on, with many member of the family being trained in one or two of these trades. The current matriarch of the family is Maeveen Soláthair. Soláthair translates to “provide” and “creating a situation”, very much in line with the ways of this family. '''Cearbhaill - The clan’s warriors, protectors, and general muscle. The Cearbhail family tend to be abnormally tall, bulky, and belligerent. From a young age, members of the family are forced into strict training regimes to condition themselves for combat. Since the clans inception, the Cearbhail have served as the chosen warriors of the clan whenever there is conflict. Their status as the official champions cause them to be overconfident and crass towards their fellow clansmen, who begrudgingly tolerate them due to their status. The current patriarch of the family is Cormac Cearbhaill. Cearbhaill translates roughly to “Valorous in battle”. Specifically in a manner that is brutal and vicious. Category:Deurlen Clans